Como Medusa y el Minotauro
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: ¿Existía alguien más poderoso que el Sr. Gokú y su padre? Trunks del Futuro hace cuenta de los guerreros que ha conocido, buscando hallar a aquel que pudiese derrotar a Black y a Zamasu. Pero si estos ya habían vencido al dúo saiyajin ¿Qué esperanzas tenía?


**Síp. Yo otra vez ;) Berserker Z Majin es un nombre de renombre en el fandom de Dragon Ball ahora (?) xD Ok, no.**

 **Un saludo especial a Sakuritasan :P Que me ayuda a tener ideas como las de éste fic por las trasnochadas que nos damos ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, KAWAMURA!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Súper, propiedad de Akira Toriyama... Gorano sponsa no tekio de okori shimasu.**

* * *

 **Como Medusa y el Minotauro  
**

* * *

 _¿A quién conocía que fuera más fuerte que el Sr. Gokú?_

En su mente, Trunks formuló una lista con los peleadores que le habían ayudado en el pasado. Encabezando la lista estaba el guerrero del gi anaranjado, seguido muy de cerca por su padre, Vegeta. Luego estaba Gohan, quién en su adolescencia había derrotado a ese androide Cell, el cual había llegado desde otra línea de tiempo.

– _¿Cómo la estará pasando la gente de esa realidad? –_ rápidamente, el semi-saiyajin se deshizo de esa idea. Tenía sus propios problemas, en su propia línea de tiempo.

Siguiendo con la lista, luego estaban el Sr. Piccolo, mentor de su maestro; Ten Shin Han, uno de los primeros adversarios del Sr. Gokú, que luego pasó a convertirse en aliado del mismo; Krillin, mejor amigo de Son; y Yamcha, quien a pesar de ya no ser un peleador activo, seguía teniendo más poder que el de cualquier humano promedio.

Con eso presente, seguía siendo difícil para Trunks ver cómo ese hombre, a quién su madre veneraba en sus relatos del pasado; y su padre, el orgulloso príncipe de una raza de guerreros, eran dominados por ese par de psicópatas: Black y Zamasu.

Eran las personas más poderosas que conocía, le costaba creer que Gokú y Vegeta fueran derrotados en un combate por el destino de su mundo. Quizás por eso no se rendía, y seguía luchando con su espada en mano, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como los dos últimos guerreros de la raza saiyajin.

Los demonios de rosa y verde no hacían más que reír ante sus intentos infantiles por ganar esta batalla. Sin duda, si su padre, y el amigo de toda la vida de su madre, siendo los guerreros más poderosos, no podían vencer al dúo de la destrucción, nadie más lo haría.

– ¡GOKÚÚÚ!

A lo lejos, una voz se escuchó, distrayendo a los invasores del décimo universo.

Zamasu observó hacia una pila de ruinas, cubiertas por una nube de escombros.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Zamasu, distinguiendo una silueta humana, que a paso lento se acercaba a donde estaban peleando.

Black, quién mantenía a Trunks sujeto del cuello, a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, giró ante el comentario de su compañero, buscando la fuente de aquella voz. Pronto hizo contacto visual con los ojos de la recién llegada; una terrícola, la cual transmitía en su mirar un enojo más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto Black, en los ojos de sus víctimas. No, esta mirada no tenía comparación. Los humanos que se le enfrentaban inútilmente no tenían esa mirada que, la fiera que se acercaba inmutable a ellos, tenía. ¡Ni siquiera los saiyajin, al transformarse, tenían tanta ira plasmada en sus ojos!

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pensó Black, al verse blanco de aquellos ojos azabaches – _No puedo sentir algún poder desmesurado que emane de ella. Sin embargo, desde que comenzó a verme de esa manera no he podido mover un músculo._

– ¡Gokú! – regañó la mujer, dirigiéndose a Black.

– ¿Disculpe?

– ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo al hijo de Bulma? – el tono severo de la pelinegra provocó que ambos villanos saltaran de la impresión.

Zamasu, sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer, se preguntaba por qué su compañero no la había atacado todavía. Después de todo, esa era la misión de Black: exterminar a los humanos.

– S-Señora Milk…

– ¿Milk? – repitió Black, sabiendo que había alguna relación entre ella y el semi-saiyajin que acababa de decir su nombre. La mujer no resultaba ser otra más que la esposa de Gokú; al menos, el de esa línea de tiempo.

¿Qué hacía allí? Si bien no le había vuelto a ver, luego de lo ocurrido con su maestro, Trunks temía por la vida de la recién llegada. Esta, por otro lado, pensaba en otra cosa más que en su propia supervivencia.

– ¡Suelta a Trunks ahora mismo! – demandó Milk, gesticulando con sus manos en dirección al suelo.

– Insignificante humana – escupió la versión espejo de Gokú, recuperando la compostura que le caracterizaba – ¿Quién te crees para estar dándome ord…? – la altanería del pelirrosa fue cortada por un golpe que la pelinegra le propinó por sorpresa, detrás de la cabeza – ¡Aah! – se quejó Black, soltando a Trunks para sobarse el lugar lastimado – ¿¡Por qué hizo eso!?

– ¡Gokú! – repitió Milk, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, desafiante – Mira todo el desastre que has hecho ¡Destruiste toda la ciudad!

– ¿Qué?

– Estás tan obsesionado en luchar que no pones atención a lo que hay a tu alrededor ¡Mira! ¡MIRA NADA MÁS CÓMO ESTÁ TODO!

Por supuesto, los alrededores no eran más que escombros, Black mismo se había jactado de ello; la belleza que sólo los dioses podían apreciar. No obstante, para esta mujer mortal, no era más que el desastre de un niño malcriado en su capricho egoísta por buscar peleas, el cual debía ser arreglado por el mismo que lo había causado.

– ¡Ahora mismo te pones a reconstruir todo! – ordenó la mujer.

– Muy bien ¡Es suficiente! – intervino Zamasu, harto de aquella escena ridícula que montaba la terrícola – Yo mismo me encargaré de esta humana.

El Rey Dios concentró una infima porción de su poder en su mano derecha, creando una espada de ki color azul, y con un sólo movimiento se dispuso a darle fin a la existencia de la sexagenaria.

– ¡Señora Milk! – se horrorizó Trunks desde el suelo, viéndose incapaz de moverse por el dolor de sus heridas.

Lo que no esperaba el semi-saiyajin, o alguno de los demás presentes, es que la viuda de Gokú frenara el sutil ataque del Kaioshin, tomándolo por la mitad del antebrazo.

– Tú – acusó Milk, entrecerrando los ojos mientras contemplaba a Zamasu, que seguía en shock por la osadía de la mortal – Tú debes ser otro de sus amigos sin oficio.

– ¿Eh?

– Seguramente fuiste tú quién le dio la gran idea a mi Gokú de pintarse el cabello de ese color – la princesa señalaba horrorizada a los cabellos color rosa de su "marido" – Claro, sólo hay que ver cómo estás peinado ¡Y hasta hiciste que se perforara una oreja! ¡Por tu culpa se ve como un rebelde!

– Señora…

– ¡A CALLAR! – la piel verde del inmortal se erizó ante el regaño de la mujer, quién no hacía más que mirarlos de manera desaprobatoria – Debería darle vergüenza andarle metiendo esa clase de ideas en la mente a las personas, sobre todo si son como mi Gokú.

– **¡Hey!** – se escucharon dos quejas al unísono; una por parte de Black, y otra por parte del Gokú real, tirado bocabajo cerca de allí luego de haber sido derrotado en combate.

– Pero esto no se queda así ¡Ahora mismo se ponen a reconstruir todo lo que destruyeron por andar de peleoneros!

Esa humana estaba mal de la cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que estarlo para hablarle así a Black y a Zamasu. Éste último se mostraba dudoso frente al temperamento bullicioso de la mujer. Al final, sólo le quedaba un camino.

– E-Está bien – se rindió Zamasu.

– ¿¡Eh!? – Black le miró, incrédulo.

– Lo haremos.

No podía negarse. Zamasu había rememorado sus años como aprendiz de Gowasu, y en ningún momento, durante sus momentos de rebeldía, el viejo Kaioshin lo había reprendido de tal manera como lo hacía esta humana, la cual le exigía enmendar toda su obra. Se preguntaba entonces si esto era a lo que los humanos llamaban _miedo._

– Una cosa más – lo detuvo Milk – Entréguenme su arcillo; ambos.

Ambos genocidas se sorprendieron ante el pedido.

– ¡De ninguna manera! – se negó Black, poniéndose en guardia.

Milk le dedico su más fría mirada al par, calando en lo más profundo de sus seres. Zamasu fue el primero en ceder ante las demandas de la mortal.

– ¿Z-Zamasu?

– ¡Entrégale el maldito arcillo, Black! – ordenó Zamasu a regañadientes, despojándose del suyo.

Una vez habiéndoselos quitado, la princesa del Monte Flypan se colocó los artículos de joyería en sus lóbulos, luciéndolos encantada ante el par. Después de unos segundos, su semblante volvió a ser el mismo.

– Bien ¿Qué esperan? – preguntó la pelinegra.

Zamasu fue el primero en despegar del lugar, en dirección a los edificios abandonados de los alrededores.

– Esto debe ser una broma – se quejó Black, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda.

– Bien, Gokú – comenzó Milk, llamando su atención – No sé si será por algo que comiste en la calle, o si la enfermedad del corazón te afectó la cabeza también, pero… – la viuda se acercó de manera amenazante al destructor de mundos.

– S-Señora...

– ¡SILENCIO! – regañó Milk – ¡Ahora mismo te pones a reconstruir todo lo que destruiste, hasta dejarlo como estaba! ¿Queda claro?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Black.

– ¿¡QUEDA CLARO, GOKÚ!?

– ¡S-S-Sí, señora!

– ¡Y si no reconstruyes esto, te quedarás sin cenar! – advirtió, antes de que el del gi negro saliera volando. Una vez que los dos comenzaron sus tareas, la mujer mayor dirigió su atención hacia el semi-saiyajin postrado en el suelo – ¿Estás bien, pequeño Trunks? – pidió, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

– Señora Milk…

– ¡Ay!, mira nada más cómo te has ensuciado todo – señaló la viuda, sacudiéndole el polvo de sus ropas.

El muchacho seguía sorprendido por la actitud cambiante de la madre de su maestro. Lo último que supo de ella es que había perdido la razón cuando se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Gohan, y se había adentrado al bosque de Paoz para jamás volver a ser vista. Tenerla frente a frente otra vez, en medio de la lucha contra Black y Zamasu –y que, de hecho, fuera ella quién los ahuyentara– era una verdadera sorpresa. No por nada había sido la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

– ¡Trunks! – llamó una voz familiar, sacando de sus pensamientos al último Brief con vida.

– ¡Mai! – recibió el espadachín, viendo llegar a la pelinegra con gabardina.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Black, y el sujeto verde?

– Mai, no me lo vas a creer – advirtió Trunks, aún sin salir de su propio asombro ¿Y es que aquello era posible acaso? – La señora Milk les puso a reconstruir todo.

– ¿Eh? – primero, en el rostro de Mai se plasmó la confusión; luego, al ver a la mencionada, fue el temor.

La pelinegra más vieja observaba detenidamente a la joven, estudiándola detenidamente.

La antigua villana, temiendo que su verdadera identidad fuera revelada, enfocó su atención a la lejanía, donde los dos villanos hacían labores de limpieza, recogiendo los escombros y desintegrándolos de las calles.

– ¡E-Es increíble, Milk! – alabó la vasalla de Pilaf.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – inquirió la mayor, lo que hizo que la rejuvenecida fémina se maldijera por llamarla por su nombre.

– ¡Hey, Trunks!

 _¡Salvada!_

Ahí venían Gokú y Vegeta; el primero ayudando al segundo a caminar.

– ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien por mi cuenta, Kakarotto! – se quejó el príncipe, empujando apenas a su compañero de entrenamiento.

– Vamos, Vegeta. No seas así – Son no se dio cuenta hasta tenerla enfrente; Milk le miraba intensamente – Milk ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Gokú! – regañó – ¿No te dije que reconstruyeras toda la ciudad?

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos, ve. Anda – la viuda empujaba al doble de su verdadero marido, venido de otra línea de tiempo – Y deja de cambiar el color de tu cabello – señaló a los cabellos azules del Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul – Ya te dije que te ves como un rebelde sin causa.

– Eh, Milk…

– ¡Gokú!

– S-Sí. Ya voy – se rindió el saiyajin. Aun no tratándose de su tiempo, Milk seguía provocándole pavor cuando se enojaba.

– Ja, ja, ja – se burló Vegeta débilmente – Kakarotto siempre tan idiota.

– Vegeta, ayúdalo – ordenó Milk sin más, entregándole al saiyajin una escoba de procedencia desconocida.

– ¿Ah?

– Tú también formas parte de todo esto, estoy segura – siseó la viuda – Ve, o le diré a Bulma que desvalije tu cámara de gravedad.

El pelinegro miró a su hijo del futuro, y a esa chica que tanto le había ayudado, buscando una respuesta a todo el asunto. La pareja se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que debía seguirle la corriente.

– ¡Hrr! – gruñó Vegeta, tomando de mala gana la escoba y despegando del suelo, en dirección a donde estaban los demás guerreros.

– Para que se les quite lo desobligados – se burló la pelinegra, jactándose de su mano dura con aquellos _temibles_ guerreros – Es increíble que adultos como ellos se comporten así ¡Por Kami-sama! – señaló ella a Trunks y a Mai, antes de marcharse.

– ¿Q-Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Mai, desorientada.

– No tengo idea – reconoció Trunks, tomando nota de que el poder de una persona sobre otras no se debe medir siempre por su fuerza física, y que una simple mirada es suficiente para petrificar a los guerreros más poderosos.

 _Como Medusa y el Minotauro…_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **xD Y hasta aquí éste no-tan-corto relato sobre Milk/Mirai Milk. Reviews, favs, felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños el 19-20 de Septiembre, regalos en efectivo; quién quiera dejarlos, serán bien recibidos.  
**

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


End file.
